T-Jey
T-Jey (früher: Dirty Jack) ist ein sehr erfahrener Battle Rapper. Er hat das CityBattleCup 2009 gewonnen und am VBT 2010-2012, VBT Elite 2016, der VBT Splash!-Edition 2012, und an allen 3 JBB's von 2012 bis 2014 teil genommen. T-Jey im CBC, VBT und JBB: Zur Zeit seiner Anfänge, um 2004 und damals noch als "Dirty Jack"Interview mit T-Jey, YouTube.com, abgerufen am 14. Juni 2015, hatte T-Jey viel in der RBA gebattlet. 2005 bis 2011 schließlich trat er dort unter dem Namen "Stosef" unter anderem gegen Rapper, wie Deluxest, MPH, Cr0c, Enceo und Jenemy, an. Bis heute hat er in der RBA 17 Siege und 6 Niederlagen zu verzeichnen und befand sich bis zur Löschung seines Profils in der Hall of Fame. T-Jey nahm im Jahre 2009 zum ersten mal an einem Rapturnier teil: Dem von Rappers.in veranstalteten "CityBattlesCup". Ein Audiobattleturnier bei dem die Teilnehmer als Vetreter ihrer Heimatstadt antraten, entweder als Team oder einzeln. T-Jey trat als Einzelteilnahmer an, wo er sich spätestens im Achtelfinale einen Namen machte, als er den Hannoveraner Vertreter Pete Licious, einen der absoluten Favoriten, schlug. Am Ende gewann er das Turnier auch. Das Finale ging allerdings im Trubel des VBT 2009 unter und die zwei Finalisten mussten mehrere Wochen auf ihre Bewertungen warten. 2010 nahm T-Jey, anfangs trotz des CBC Sieges immer noch als absolut unbekannter Neuling betitelt, zum ersten mal am VBT teil und rang seinen ersten Gegner so deutlich nieder, dass er sofort zum Geheimtipp des Turniers wurde.Bewertung von T-Jey's erstem Battle, Rappers.in, abgerufen am 21. April 2015 Im weiteren Turnierverlauf besiegte er mit Tamo-Flage und Scotch gleich 2 Topfavoriten und musste sich im Halbfinale ziemlich knapp seinem Gegner GeOT geschlagen geben. Die beiden waren, laut Jurybewertung und Uservote, exakt gleich gut, weshalb der Turnierveranstalter Up einen Sieger des Battles entscheiden musste. Dieser entschied sich für GeOT und T-Jey schied aus dem Turnier aus. 2011 nahm er zum zweiten Mal am VBT teil und konnte sich souverän bis ins Viertelfinale durchsetzen, wo er allerdings, aufgrund von Zeitmangel, keine Runde gegen 3Plusss einreichte. Zuvor konnte er Rapper wie, den damals noch unbekannten, Acou, Mr. Waks oder zuletzt sogar Lance Butters, durch Aufgabe, besiegen. T-Jey nahm auch an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2012 teil, schied allerdings bereits in der ersten Runde gegen RosaRandGang Mitglied Mikzn70 aus dem Turnier aus. Anfang 2012 nahm T-Jey an der ersten Staffel des JuliensBlogBattles (JBB) teil und wurde ins Turnier gewählt. Er traf in der ersten Runde, dem Viertelfinale, auf den, ebenfalls aus dem VBT bekannten Rapper, Kico. Die beiden lieferten sich ein umstrittenes Battle, welches T-Jey aus Sicht des Veranstalters und Kico laut des Uservotes gewann. Das Gesamtergebnis lautete also: Sieg für Kico. Dieser war allerdings durch die Kommentare des Veranstalters, JuliensBlog, verärgert, weshalb er aus dem Turnier ausstieg. Dies führte zu noch negativeren Kommentaren seitens Juliensblogs. In der nächsten Runde, traf T-Jey auf EmGi, aber T-Jey reichte nur eine halbherzige Runde ein, weshalb sein Gegner das Battle für sich entscheiden konnte. Dies gefiel dem Turnierveranstalter allerdings nicht, und beide wurden, zugunsten 4Tunes disqualifiziert und durch diesen ersetzt. 2012 nahm T-Jey erneut am VBT teil, kämpfte sich mit souveränen und eindeutigen Siegen durch die ersten Runden des Turniers und reichte, erneut im Viertelfinale, keine Runde ein. Diesmal konnte T-Jey, auf Grund von Equipmentmangel, keine Rückrunde gegen EstA einreichen. Zuvor besiegte er, zum zweiten Mal, Kico und durch Aufgabe Akfone. 200px|thumb|T-Jey beim JBB 20142013 reichte T-Jey eine Qualifikation für die zweite Staffel des JuliensBlogBattles ein, behauptete aber zuerst dass sie nicht unter die besten 10 gewählt wurde. Julien entschied sich jedoch kurzfristig um und wählte ihn doch noch unter die besten 10 Qualifikanten. Durch die Analyse und das Uservoting wurde er aber nicht unter die besten acht, und somit ins Turnier gewählt. Im Jahre 2014 nahm er schließlich wieder am JBB teil, scheiterte aber bereits in der ersten Runde aufgrund des Uservotings knapp am Turnierfavoriten Cashisclay. In diesem Battle wurde deutlich wie lange T-Jey schon Battlerap betreibt, da erstmals sein Alter als Angriffsfläche genutzt wurde. Er war im VBT 2015 zu sehen, als er in Vorrunde 2 eine Gasthook für seinen Nachbarn RedCard rappte. Obwohl T-Jey bekanntgegeben hatte, nicht noch einmal an einem Battleturnier teilnehmen zu wollen, reichte er 2016 eine Qualifikation für das VBT Elite ein und erzielte mit 1036 Favoriten Punkten, den fünften Platz im Ranking. Er traf im 32stel-Finale auf den noch relativ unerfahrenen Rapper NeiT, welcher allerdings eine überraschend gute Runde einreichte und, laut vielen Zusehern, hätte gewinnen sollen. Dennoch konnte T-Jey aufgrund seiner Erfahrung, Routine und seines Favoritenstatus das Battle für sich entscheiden und stand somit im 16tel-Finale, wo er ziemlich deutlich Jürgen Klopper besiegen konnte. Als nächstes traf er im Achtelfinale auf BlaDesa, den er nur knapp bezwingen konnte. T-Jey's HR-Video hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem HR-Video von Splifftastic vom VBT 2013 Halbfinale. Im Viertelfinale besiegte er knapp den RBA Newcomer Asterone. Er verlor jedoch sehr knapp im Halbfinale gegen den Topfavoriten und späteren Turniersieger ME-L Techrap . Er machte beim VBT 2018 mit und nachdem er alle seine Runden deutlich gewann, besiegte er im 32tel den aus dem BLB bekannten Rapper und HHL-Mitglied MarkSign. Im 16tel konnte er sich gegen Team Malle Mitglied Sinny durchsetzen. Das Battle war abgesehen von den Punkten ziemlich knapp, umstritten und wurde als eines der besten im 16tel angesehen. Im Achtelfinale traf er auf Lamda und konnte diesen verhältnismäßig deutlich besiegen. Momentan steht er im Viertel gegen den Topfavoriten Engine Itano. Da beide aus älteren VBTs bekannt wurden und Favoriten sind, wird die Paarung von vielen als finalwürdig bezeichnet. Da sie sich kennen, konnte man sie auch im Video des Gegners sehen. Das Battle konnte Engine Itano für sich entscheiden und er wurde später auch Zweitplatzierter. Er war auch bei DLTLLY und hat ein Newcomer Battle gegen Plural gemacht. Es war von beiden ihr erstes Live Battle. Beide konnten mit guter Leistung überzeugen und T-Jey konnte das Battle knapp für sich entscheiden. Eigenschaften: Er ist bekannt für seine starke Technik, seine Reimketten mit vielen Wortspielereien und seine besondere Art zu flowen, sowie seine kratzige Stimme. Nicht selten treten bei ihm Passagen mit kurzen Doubletimeansätzen auf. Seine Beatwahl ist meistens sehr unterschiedlich, so pickt er manchmal eher fröhliche Beats und manchmal düstere Beats. Er kommt auf alle möglichen Beats drauf klar und wählt manchmal sogar ziemlich ungewöhnliche Beats, wie z.B. in seiner HR gegen Sinny mit einem 3/4 Takt. Manchmal wird ihm deswegen auch taktischer Beatpick vorgeworfen. Das war besonders bei seiner HR gegen Bladesa der Fall, da der Gegner Schwierigkeiten mit dem Beat hatte. Er battlet im Prinzip immer nach dem Schema äußerst komplexe, zwei- oder mehrdeutige Wie-Vergleiche oder Wortspiele in Kombination mit Gegnerbezogener Thematik zu verwenden. Auf beispielsweise Realtalk oder Storytelling verzichtet er meistens. Entertainment entsteht oft durch seine sehr alberne, (selbst)ironische Art im Bezug auf allgemeine Themen wie z.B. Homosexualität. Er nutzt in seinen Texten sehr oft Verniedlichungssilben, wie "-chen" oder "-lein". :"Haste mal kein' Schlafplatz musste nicht dein Geldsäckchen schlachten. Gar kein Untergang. :Du brauchst kein Hotelbettchen pachten, für das Schlummerland." :~ JBB 2014 Achtelfinale Anfangs war T-Jey für technisch ziemlich schwache Videos bekannt. Da er im Gegensatz zu anderen Rappern nie eine professionelle Filmcrew hinter sich hatte, musste er seine Videos bis einschließlich 2013 stets alleine produzieren. 2014 hatte sich dieser Zustand allerdings geändert, da er videotechnisch seitdem von seiner Freundin Fransiska Frenzel unterstützt wird. Er hat manchmal auch sehr kreative und gute Videos mit Konzept wie z.B. seine Runde Cashisclay im JBB 2014, HR gegen Bladesa im VBT 2016 Elite und im VBT 2018 hatte er seit dem 16tel jede zweite Runde ein kreatives Video. Als sein bekanntestes Markenzeichen gilt eine rosa Leggins, die er in einigen seiner Battles trägt. Er kaufte sie sich für sein Rückrundenvideo im VBT 2010 Viertelfinale gegen Scotch um den Plan Scotch's Party-Video mit einem Aerobic-Video zu parodieren optisch besser umsetzen zu können.splash! Mag Interview, YouTube.com, abgerufen am 21. April 2015 Die Leggins kam so gut an, dass er sie auch zukünftig benutzte. Im Battle gegen Lance Butters zog er sie sich erneut als Teil eines Videokonters an. Während Lance sich in seinem Hinrundenvideo als rappender Roboter darstellte, der erst nach dem Aufsetzen seiner Maske funktioniert, setzte T-Jey dasselbe Prinzip in der RR mit seiner Leggins um. Schon seit Anfang seiner VBT Karriere war T-Jey in der Crew Kittelberg Entertainment. Die Crew löste sich 2013 auf. Man hat auch gesehen, dass T-Jey gute Kontakte zu den bekannten VBT-Rappern Duzoe und 3Plusss hat. Diskografie: T-Jey wirkte bereits an einigen Veröffentlichungen von Kittelberg Entertainment mit, meist in Form von Featuretracks, brachte aber bis auf sein Mixtape "T-Time/Broken Mind" von 2011 nie selber etwas heraus. Selbst auf diesem Mixtape befinden sich unter anderem auch viele VBT Runden und kurze 16er, also kaum richtige Tracks. 'Eigene Veröffentlichungen:' *T-Time/Broken Mind (Mixtape, 2011) 'Beteiligung an Veröffentlichungen:' *Kein Album vol. II (mit Bermuda_B & Chronas, Album, 2007) *Kein Album vol. III (mit Bermuda_B, Chronas & Johnny Flexxx, Album, 2008) *Back to the Berg feat. Mach One (mit Bermuda_B, Chronas & Johnny Flexxx, Album, 2010) *Freetrack Collection (mit Bermuda_B, Chronas & Johnny Flexxx, Mixtape, 2013) Battles + Ergebnisse: 'RBA (als Stosef):' *Liste aller Battles 'CityBattlesCup 2009:' *Vorrunde: Gegen Bermuda B (Sieg für T-Jey) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Sweed (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *16tel-Finale: Gegen MVP (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *Achtelfinale: Gegen Pete Licious (11:9 für T-Jey) *Viertelfinale: Gegen vlow (Sieg für T-Jey) *Halbfinale: Gegen Andy One (Sieg für T-Jey) *Finale: Gegen B-H!gh (8:6 für T-Jey) 'VBT 2010 (Als Ti_Jay):' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Tjard (5:0 für T-Jey) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen MagixRecordz-AM (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Ka-o-Peh (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *32stel-Finale: Gegen seekay93 (16:3 für T-Jey) *16tel-Finale: Gegen kohma-one (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *Achtelfinale: Gegen Tamo-Flage (13:6 für T-Jey) *Viertelfinale: Gegen Scotch (25:12 für T-Jey) *Halbfinale: Gegen GeOT (31:30 für GeOT) 'VBT 2011 (Als Ti_Jay):' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Kurman-G (3:0 für T-Jey) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Acou (6:0 für T-Jey) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen USO (8:0 für T-Jey) *64stel-Finale: Gegen K-Rissma (10:0 für T-Jey) *32stel-Finale: Gegen -blesk- (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Mr. Waks (18:9 für T-Jey) *Achtelfinale: Gegen Lance Butters (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *Viertelfinale: Gegen 3Plusss (Sieg für 3Plusss durch Aufgabe) 'VBT 2012 (Als Ti_Jay):' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Rayva (8:0 für T-Jey) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen BzumR (10:2 für T-Jey) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Lucry (8:2 für T-Jey) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Raka87 (8:1 für T-Jey) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Mc Bengio (20:7 für T-Jey) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Kico (60:58 für T-Jey) *Achtelfinale: Gegen Akfone (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *Viertelfinale: Gegen EstA (Sieg für EstA durch Aufgabe) 'VBT Splash!-Edition 2012:' *Achtelfinale: Gegen Mikzn70 (7:2 für Mikzn70) 'JBB 2012:' *Viertelfinale: Gegen Kico (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) *Halbfinale: Gegen EmGi (Battle abgebrochen) :Das Halbfinale platzte, 4Tune ersetzte beide durch gewinnen eines Uservotings. 'JBB 2013:' :Schaffte es unter die Top 10, kam allerdings nicht bis ins Viertelfinale. 'JBB 2014:' *Achtelfinale: Gegen Cashisclay (4:3 für Cashisclay) 'VBT Elite 2016:' *32stel-Finale: Gegen NeiT (6:2 für T-Jey) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Jürgen Klopper (11:2 für T-Jey) *Achtelfinale: Gegen BlaDesa (14:12 für T-Jey) *Viertelfinale: Gegen Asterone (17:13 für T-Jey) *Halbfinale: Gegen ME-L Techrap (12:9 für ME-L Techrap) VBT 2018: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Archangel (7:0 für T-Jey) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen kuzoken (10:0 für T-Jey) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Cody Lean (10:1 für T-Jey) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Apy (13:1 für T-Jey) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen MarkSign (14:3 für T-Jey) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Sinny (31:18 für T-Jey) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Lamda (41:12 für T-Jey) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Engine Itano (20:14 für Engine Itano) DLTLLY: * 02.11.2018: Gegen Plural (3:2 für T-Jey) * 03.05.2019:Gegen Papa TR (3:2 für T-Jey) Links: *T-Jey's Facebookseite *T-Jey's YouTube-Kanal *T-Jey's Artistpage auf Rappers.in *Offizielle Kittelberg Website *[http://www.der-berg.com/t-jey/ T-Jey's Werdegang auf der Website von "Der Berg.com"] Videos: "Ich bin zum ersten mal hier"|left|300px Battleboi Butters|right|300px "Schicker Osterstrauß"|left|300px Sweet-Jey vs. Kicolinchen|right|300px "Ich komm immer wieder und rap"|left|300px Trivia: *In jedem Turnier, an dem er teilnahm, schaffte T-Jey es mindestens bis in das 8tel-Finale und schied auch meist nur durch Aufgabe aus dem Turnier aus. Ausnahme ist das JBB 2013 dort kam er wegen einer, aufgrund von Zeitmangel, schwachen Qualifikation nicht unter die besten 8, die ins Turnier kamen. *T-Jey recyclet viele seiner Lines. Seine Qualifikation für das JuliensBlogBattle 2012 besteht beispielsweise fast komplett aus Lines aus seinen VBT 2010 & 2011 Runden. Grund dafür ist, dass er auf Grund seines Studium oftmals Zeitmangel hatte und daher öfters auf eigene Lines zurückgreifen musste. *T-Jey ist ein ziemlich starker Technikrapper und bemüht sich nach eigenen Angaben technisch "schlechter" zu werden. *Auf rappers.in heißt er aktuell Ti Jay, weil der Name T-Jey durch das CityBattleTurnier 2009 schon vergeben war. Es handelt sich bei beiden Namen trotzdem um denselben Rapper. *Er machte 2012 sein Diplom in Mechatronik und arbeitet aktuell an seinem Master. 2014 begann seine Promotion. *2013 kündigte er, nach "T-Time" von 2011, seine zweite EP an, welche allerdings bis heute nicht veröffentlicht wurde. *Im JBB hat T-Jey überraschenderweise in jedem Battle der drei Jahre punktetechnisch das bessere Video gehabt. *Da er oft in späteren Turnierphasen auf bekanntere Rapper wie Scotch, Lance Butters, Kico (2 mal), EmGi, EstA oder Cashisclay traf wurden seine Runden, im Gegensatz zu denen seiner Gegner, von der Community immer relativ schlecht bewertet. *Da sein Rappername ausgesprochen die Buchstaben "T" und "J" im englischen darstellt, werden diese gelegentlich von Fans, aber auch ihm selbst, spaßeshalber als Abkürzungen für andere mögliche Künstlernamen genutzt (Titten Junge, Trabbi Jürgen etc.). *Er ist bisher der einzige der Asterone in einem Rapbattle besiegen konnte *Er und Splifftastic haben mit 38 Battles auch die meisten Battles im VBT abgeschlossen Quellen: Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition 2012 Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:CityBattlesCup Kategorie:KWU MICCHECK Kategorie:VBT 2016 Kategorie:VBT 2018 Kategorie:Instandhaltung